


Îles à la dérive

by malurette



Category: Home (2015)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, One Shot, Separations, Single Parents
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: "Vous c'est l'eau c'est qui vous sépare et vous laisse à part..."





	Îles à la dérive

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre : **Îles à la dérive  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette>  
**Base : **Home (En route)  
**Personnages : ** Lucy & 'Tip' Gratuity Tucci  
**Genre : **gen/un peu angst  
**Gradation : **PG / K+  
**Légalité : **cette adaptation est la propriété de DreamWorks, le titre est emprunté à Hemingway et le résumé à Voulzy ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème : ** « _island_ » pour LadiesBingo> (île)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **jusqu'à la fin du film  
**Nombre de mots : **~900

Les Boov ont largué l’humanité en Australie. Quelle drôle d’idée ! Lucy n’a jamais été très douée en géographie, mais elle savait que l’Australie était une île. Elle est donc entourée d’eau qui les empêchait de s’en aller de là pour rentrer chez eux… quand bien même ils le voudrait.  
D’abord, tout le monde était trop choqué pour réagir. Mais au moins, comme les gens avaient été relocalisés par voisinages entiers, les familles et les amis étaient restés groupés et même s’ils étaient arrachés à leurs maisons, c’était plus facile en étant ensemble. Quelques uns ont bien tenté de protester, mais abandonnèrent vite. Paniquer ne servit à rien, et la plupart des gens décida de juste laisser voir venir. 

Sauf Lucy Tucci qui avait perdu sa fille pendant la relocalisation. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’elle se trouvait quelque part ailleurs sur cette maudite île. Pourvu qu’elle ne soit pas… définitivement perdue… où que ça soit d’autre. 

Quelle taille pouvait bien faire une île, enfin ? Celle-ci était aussi grande qu’un continent entier. Il fallait bien qu’elle soit grande, pour que les Boov décident d’y placer les milliards d’humains peuplant cette planète, comme ils prétendaient l’avoir fait. Était-ce seulement possible ? Lucy n’en avait aucune idée, et à vrai dire, s’en fichait. Tant que sa fille était là pas loin, et surtout, saine et sauve, où que ça soit… 

Mais cet endroit était trop grand et surtout trop peuplé pour y retrouver une petite fille entre tellement de gens. Ça n’avait rien à voir avec l’idée romanesque que Lucy se faisait autrefois de la notion d’ »île ». Quelque quinze ans auparavant, elle avait quitté son Italie natale pour les Petites Antilles parce que ça lui semblait romantique, et ça le fut effectivement. La Barbade était magnifique et juste à la bonne taille pour ses jeunes espoirs.  
De l’Australie, en revanche, Lucy n’arrivait pas à s’en faire une représentation mentale utilisable. Tout ce dont elle pouvait être sûre c’est qu’elle ne pourrait jamais en faire le tour comme on le ferait d’une île déserte perdue au milieu de l’océan où on se retrouverait après un naufrage.  
Son nouveau voisinage était composé d’îlots habitable en plein désert, comme une oasis artificielle, et elle y était coincée plus sûrement que sur son île imaginaire. Pour ce qu’elle en savait, ça pouvait être absolument n’importe quel désert, australien ou pas, elle n’avait que la parole des Boov à croire là-dessus, et pouvait-elle leur faire confiance ? Elle n’avait pas vraiment le choix…  
Et la Barbade avec ses quelques 400 kilomètres carré était déjà bien assez vaste pour elle : à l’époque, à la fin de leur histoire, elle n’avait plus jamais revu son ex, ni par hasard, ni quand elle l’avait un peu cherché. 

Lucy n’a jamais regretté d’avoir eu sa fille, qui devint vite le plus grand amour de sa vie. Elle la nomma Gratuity, le don inattendu, parce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu sa naissance. C’était le cadeau surprise en plus alors que sa relation en cours se cassait la figure, et ce qu’elle en garda de meilleur. Sa précieuse petite fille, déjà presque une grande maintenant, était plus importante que n’importe quel homme. Elle ne s’est jamais dit qu’il fallait qu’elle lui donne une figure paternelle ou quoi que ce soit dans ce goût : elles s’en sortaient très bien toutes les deux, mère et fille, sans avoir besoin de personne d’autre dans leur vie. 

Lucy avait quitté la Barbade pour New York en partie pour sa carrière mais surtout parce qu’elle pensait que ça serait mieux pour l’avenir de Tip de grandir dans une métropole que dans leur petite île perdue. Elle ne s’attendait pas à un tel isolement en y débarquant… et rien n’aurait pu les préparer à être séparées l’une de l’autre. 

Maintenant seulement qu’il lui fallait demander à tout le monde autour d’elle si on avait aperçu sa fille quelque part, réalisait-elle à quel point elle connaissait peu son entourage. Elle ignorait les noms de plus de la moitié de ses voisins d’autrefois, ne savait presque rien de leur situation. Quelle solitude était la leur au milieu d’une ville pourtant si peuplée !

Lucy ne pouvait pas affronter les Boov seule et ne pouvait pas convaincre ses voisins, ni les anciens ni les nouveaux, de se rebeller contre l’envahisseur. Ça n’aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Mais elle demanderait encore et encore, à tout le monde, chaque personne qu’elle croisait ; elle harcèlerait chaque Boov de corvée de renseignement, jusqu’à ce qu’on lui ramène sa fille, ou au moins qu’on lui donne la preuve qu’elle était retrouvée saine et sauve et le nom de l’endroit où elle était. 

Et même quand ses efforts semblaient vains, elle ne perdit jamais courage. À la fin, ce fut Tip elle-même qui sut retrouver Lucy, traçant sa route à travers le monde entier, les foules apathiques et les Boov hostiles.  
Lucy se fichait bien que Tip ait même sauvé ce monde au passage : le plus important restait qu’elle était enfin là. Elle était tellement, tellement fière de sa grande fille, si belle et si maligne, qui avait traversé tous les océans, encore plus déterminée qu’elle et sans jamais, jamais perdre espoir !


End file.
